Pocket Stables
Pocket Stables is a ranch simulation game, where you raise and take care of horses, as well as race them. Gameplay Help us by completing this page! Training "Forewarned, forearmed; to be prepared is half the victory"- Miguel de Cervantes The key to winning races is to be prepared beforehand for it. Before running a race or even sign on it you can see how long is it and the course route. It allow you to stimate how much stamina the horse will need to finish the race and also what stats are more important in order to win the race. Having said the above the training of your horses is a key aspect for win races. Is importan to know that every horse have base stats and maximum stats bases on the pedigree and trait. You can traing your horses beyond her limits using training facilitis and teaching them abilities but you can not do it using Special trainings. So the best way to max the stats of the horses is training them until they reach their max stats and then tech them abilities. The stats of the jockey who ride the horse also influence their stats. Then in very importan chose the rigth one for the job it mean that if you will enter a race whit lots of curves may be is a good choice use a jockey whit high corner. Also a jockey whit high training stat will train better your horses. Training facilities Special Training The horses can be trained using a certain amount of money or medals and energy. All the special trainings affect the fatigue stat of the horses (just as massaging decreases it). In the image below you can see all the special training options in the game and how they affect horses and your finances. The arrows indicate how much the training will affect a horse's stats, with a bigger arrow meaning a bigger affect. For example, if we train using the Speedster drill, the horse could get speed of +24, but if we use Stride Pr. it will get speed of +6 or less (these stats are examples and don't reflect actual values). You can not train over the max stats whit Special Trainings. Not all drills are originally unlocked. Pedigrees This are all the pedigrees of the game; you can get a new pedigree paper, but you cannot research more. Breeding Breeding is possibly the most important aspect of the game. It allow you obtain better horses by combining different pedigrees. You unlock breeding by wining the 16 mile race, or by having a GIII horse. In the beginning of the game you have only two different pedigrees, which is not enough to win every race. By using breeding, you can combine two pedigrees to obtain a better horse. When you breed a horse, he will inherit the traits of his parents. A horse can have a maximum of five traits, although only four of the five can be upgraded. The traits in the colt (male young horse) are combined adding the traits of the mare (female horse) to the end of the traits of the stallion (male horse). All the horses that you can have are stallions (buying or breeding), so you must bring your horse to another ranch to breed. If we breed a horse of pedigree A with a mare of pedigree B (both pure pedigree, not a bred horse) the colt will have four or three traits. The colt will have three traits if the stallion's last trait is the same as the mare's first one; in this case, that trait will be merged in an upgraded one. For example if we breed a stallion Phyton (strength +20, stamina +50) with a mare Hefty (stamina +50, gate +20) the colt will be Phyton or Hefty and will have (strength +20, stamina +100, gate +20). So if the colt is Hefty, he will have +20 strength and +50 stamina more than the a normal Hefty (same process for Phyton). A horse can only have five traits and if you breed a horse and the result would be six traits, the first one on the left will be dropped. All horses get older at the same time no matter when they born. At the start of a new year (Month 7), all the horses age 1 year. This can affect the lifespan of your horse. If you breed a horse and he grows up on year 6 month 12, you lose a entire year of training because in year 7 month 1 he will be 2 years old. The best month of the year for breeding a horse is month 7, because it will grow up in the first month of the next year. The requirement to be able to participle in a classical tri crown is to have a 3 year old GI horse (4 years old GI horse for the dyrt tri crown). If you don't want to win races with a colt, then it does not matter when you breed him and it is advised that you do it as soon as possible to get the 3rd generation foals sooner. It is important to train the 3rd generation foal to the maximum stats possible, because the 4th generation will have better base stats and it will reduce the time that you need to train the new horse. The base stats of the horses are calculated based on the stats of the male parent and a random factor. It means that if you save the game before the colt grow up and then reload it, even if the pedigree of the horse is the same you will have a different result. So you can also use save and load to get a better horse of the same pedigree. Breeding Example A more detailed example:http://adeptgamer.com/forum/threads/best-overall-combos.583/ *'1st generation:' Python + Hefty = Strength +20, Stamina +100, Gate +20 *'2nd generation:' 1st generation foal + Sneaker = Strength +20, Stamina +100, Gate +40, Speed +50 *'3rd generation:' 2nd generation foal + Cheateau = Strength +20, Stamina +100, Gate +40, Speed +100, Intensity +50 *'4th generation:' 3rd generation foal + Bouffant = Stamina +100, Gate +40, Speed +100, Intensity +100, Dexterity + 50 *'Final generation:' The final result could be a Bouffant or a Chateau. You can see that the pedigree is important as the traits are on top of the base stats of the pedigree. If you want a specific bread to result from breeding, save the game before the colt grows up and reload as many times you need. Note: the finals horses have learned abilities, that is the reason why the bouffant have a better compatibility with the dyrt courses (both are trained at their max). A foal is a 1 year old horse or younger, colt for male filly for female. End Game Score Calculation *Final Money X 2 *Final Medals X 40 *Races Won X 2000 (first time you win a specific race; if you won the same race two times, it's only counted once) *Tri Crowns X 20000 *Guests X 20 (N° of Guests that visited your ranch) *Evaluation X 10 (The score that all the guests give you) *Pedigree X 4000 *Abilities X 1500 *Improved X 900 Carryovers Does carry over *Before you began a new game you can select 2 items listed below to carry over. **Speed Feed **Quality Seed **Value Seed **Nutrient Drink **First-Aid Kit *All the abilities that you previously had unlocked (you still can select up to 2 abilities) *Stats of your jockeys (if instructed). *Pedigree papers (up to 20 one per guest over 300 score, there are 20 resercheble pedigrees) but you need to earn medals and research all the pedigrees again. If you get over 300 score of the student guests in two diferents games you will only carry 1 pedigree paper, you will need to get 300 score in another guest to carry another pedigree paper. You also have one of all the environment objects that you previously had unlocked (build menu -> env ). Does not carry over *Money and medals *The training courses or shops *Horses *Special training unlocked *Instruct drills unlocked Bugs/Cheats *'Android' - Game KillerApp - to get a lot of money, medals and also get evaluation from the visitors. The function that undercovers the money data is very simple; it just adds a power of ten at the end of the number (from 00 to 90) that randomly changes every time that the money changes. So you just need to put in the amount of money that you have and add 00, 10, 20, 30, ..., 90, until you find the address in the ram. The medals and data from the visitors are even easier, it is the same number you just need to search for, and with a little luck you will find just one value in the ram. Trivia * References